


Human Weapon and Homunculus, afterwards

by Eye_Of_Argonia



Category: Code: Realize
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Of_Argonia/pseuds/Eye_Of_Argonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I went with Holmes using his true name because while they saved the reveal for the final end, technically his reason to use a fake identity disappeared in Van's route too.</p><p>I completed Japanese edition, so I stuck to their naming. Hope it isn't a problem.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts).



_Dear Cardia,_

_I’m glad everything is going well. Hope the others aren’t causing you too much trouble._

_But you don’t have to pretend to be unaffected by my departure. I remember how you get when I’m working regular hours in London._

_I found a new recipe for pudding here. I haven’t found time to make it properly yet thanks to my duties but I will make sure to present you with a perfect one once I return._

_Speaking of troubles, have you heard from young Mr. Stephens lately?_

_Yours,_

_Van._

* * *

_Dearest Van,_

_Don’t pretend like I’m the only one who gets lonely._

_You are so busy with work, don’t you think it would be better if I was the one who made the pudding? I have more than enough time on my hands. If you send me the recipe, maybe I can try to make it until you return? I need a challenge every now and then._

_Come to think of it, I haven’t heard anything from Eric for a while._

_I hope it’s a coincidence and **not** something like Christmas Ball Incident. As if though I don’t have enough trouble with integrating into society thanks to my origins! Besides, it’s ridiculous. Mr. Stephens was only being polite and even if he was proposing something of such nature it’s not like he'd go through with it once he learned the truth of my condition. And even if I was cured, it's not like I’d let go after all the trouble it took to take hold of you. I might be tempted to if you continue being this ridiculous, though._

_Yours,_

_Cardia_

* * *

_Dear Cardia,_

_A note with the recipe is attached. I do wish you’d let me pamper you more, but I cannot resist the temptation of tasting something you made for me._

_While, circumstances aside, I’m glad you grew up ignorant of filthy side of certain kinds of relationships, it also causes me endless worry. Please believe me in this. It might seem to you that I’m overreacting, but I’m, sadly, more familiar with the subject. Not directly, mind you, but I've heard more than enough. And anyway, I’d rather be safe than sorry._

_It’s not like I did it alone. Lupin’s skills were more than helpful on many occasions. In case of Christmas Ball, even a certain detective of our acquaintance had no objections against providing vital information necessary to eliminate the issue for good. And ask San about the Chinese set yourself._

_I assure you, however, that Mr. Stephens required no such measures. We just had a polite conversation about intentions and image and misunderstandings. I believe he decided to abstain from taking any action that could be taken the wrong way all by himself._

_Yours,_

_Van._

* * *

 

_Dearest Van,_

_I had so much to tell you on that subject, but I cannot right now. Because I have great news! Fran managed to find a suppressant for the poison! We’re still testing it, but I just couldn’t resist telling you anymore. I’m so excited! I had hard time keeping silent in order not to give you false hope until now, and now I reached my limit. Right now it’s been thirty minutes since taking it and I’m holding this pen with my bare hand and it shows no signs of melting. Nor did anything else I touched in the meantime._

_I’m so excited, I don’t know what else to write._

_Yours,_

_Cardia._


	2. Chapter 2

The inhabitants of the mansion were having another impromptu celebration in honor of Fran’s success and Cardia's fortune when an unexpected visitor came knocking.

“Oh, you. Why did you come now?” Lupin didn’t care to see the detective again.

“I came to offer congratulations to Ms. Cardia. And Doctor Frankenstein as well, I believe.”

“How did you know ab-” started Impey.

The others shushed him. After all, the detective must have talked about something completely different. There’s no way he could have known about the suppressant.

“It’s quite simple. I heard from a mutual acquaintance that yesterday night Van Helsing suddenly stormed a rebel hideout all by himself. Rather abruptly, at that, since until yesterday he was following the official game plan of waiting to learn more about their outside connections and carefully examining risks of engaging them directly. From this, I concluded he wanted to come back home as soon as possible. Now, the motivator for actions this enormous in scale could only have been something major happening to Ms. Cardia. Yet I haven’t heard about anything bad happening to your household. Mind you, I wasn’t fully certain about that until arriving now and seeing your current state, but now I’m fully convinced. Which leaves the good news as the only possibility. The prime candidate for good news that would have that large an impact is some sort of solution to Ms. Cardia's problem. Am I wrong?”

“No,” said Lupin tersely.

“As expected from the great detective!” Impey said.

“Then, as I said, I’d like to offer my congratulations,” said Holmes.

Cardia smiled. “Thank you! Would you like to join us?”

Lupin was about to protest, but Fran elbowed him.

“Now, now, let’s not be grumpy on this occasion,” he whispered.

“Thank you. If you don’t mind, I’d be happy to join you,” said Holmes.

* * *

It wasn't long into the resumed celebration when they heard the sound of door busting open.

“Oh dear. Who could it be?” asked San.

Holmes smiled. He had a sound guess. So did San, he presumed, despite his words.

The other three men didn’t think that far, though. They rose up, prepared to fight. Cardia remained sitting, but she was just as anxious herself.

The men relaxed when Van stormed in.

“You don’t need to knock, Van, but you could act like a part of polite society,” said Lupin.

“Silence,” said Van. He pulled a letter out of his pocket. “Is this true.”

Cardia smiled brightly. “Yes! It works for about fourteen hours per dose.”

“The current dose, that is,” said Fran. “Of course, we need more time to observe any side effects and I certainly intend to go on seeking for a definite solution, but this is a significant success as well. I think the new method of serum purification that was recently published in France could contrib…”

“Right. Sure. If you don’t mind.” Van grabbed Cardia by waist and led her from the room, not actually waiting for permission.

San chuckled.

“Dammit, Van, you don’t have to show off. Think of our feelings! But damn you, I’m happy for you two,” said Impey.

“Don’t worry, Fran.” Lupin patted disgruntled scientist’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear all about it later.”

“Is that so? I remember all of you conveniently finding something else to do when I tried to explain before.”

“Ah, it’s…you know! Excitement!” said Impey.

“I’d be more than happy to hear the details, Doctor,” said Holmes, ignoring the glares from others.

“Really? Well, it started when…”

* * *

 

Van said nothing since leaving the dining room. Cardia felt uncomfortable as she was guided to the smaller tea salon - the nearest unlocked space, she thought. She shook off the nerves and took a deep breath as Van closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I know I should have told you earlier. But I just found out about the possibility when you were preparing to leave London for the mission, and I didn't have much time to think...so I decided not to burden you with it when it was only a faint hope. Fran thought it was a good idea too. I swear, I went to write you first, the others were told by Fr-"

She was cut off by an unfamiliar sensation. She looked down at its source, but it was too close to see properly. Van's arm was stretched in her direction and there was pressure on her lips. Not leather. Skin. Human skin. She couldn't hold back her tears as she raised her own - bare - hand to touch the one halting her apology. 

Van's hand moved. She could feel it shaking as it slid down her chin and then slowly along her jaw, to cup her cheek.

Then, abruptly, Van's face was close - then too close to see properly as her lips touched something new once again, even more complex than before. It was hot and soft and then something wet happened and her spine melted. She clutched at Van, leaning against him for support. She began to feel light-headed and her eyes fell shut.

Then it stopped and she could breathe again, but she didn't have the strength to open her eyes. She felt the hand moving against her cheek and hair, with more certainty than moments ago. Then the warmth came back. Then it left her lips and rained on her forehead, nose, cheeks, again and again. Then back to lips, then all over again. Unable to form a single thought, she clung to Van.

She didn't have the capacity to figure out it was what they call "kiss" until some time after it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with Holmes using his true name because while they saved the reveal for the final end, technically his reason to use a fake identity disappeared in Van's route too.
> 
> I completed Japanese edition, so I stuck to their naming. Hope it isn't a problem.


End file.
